


Road To Moose Pond

by abswritesfandoms



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Hulk - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Multi, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms
Summary: After a stressful mission, the team all decide that they need a holiday. What they didn’t know was that the holiday would be worse than the mission





	1. Part 1 - The Mark CIII

**Author's Note:**

> This is the reader insert version of Road To Moose Pond. There is also an OC version. Take your pick

“Are we nearly there?” Sam’s voice sounded from the trunk of your Range Rover, and you huffed out an annoyed breath. You were about to answer him before someone beat you to it.

“Jesus Christ, Sam, you asked that five minutes ago! No, we’re not nearly there because we set off at one, and it is now one forty-five!” Bucky snapped. Why you put them next to each other in the foldaway seats in the trunk you had no idea, and it was clear that you weren’t the only one getting tired of them bickering like an old married couple. 

Nat turned to glare at them both from the passenger seat next to you, which shut them up, until the car hit a pothole five minutes later and they started to argue again.

“Great. Now I need to pee” 

“Oh my fucking god, we pulled over to let you pee half an hour ago!” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault I like to stay hydrated!”

“That’s it” You muttered, pulling over. Tony had already driven past you in his own car, so there was no point in trying to catch up now. Angry, you turned in your seat and growled, “Okay. Barnes and Romanoff, switch seats, and Wilson, go take a piss behind the tree”

Nat opened her mouth to argue, but one look from you had her obeying your orders, grumbling about them non-the less. You heard her open the trunk to let the boys out then climb in herself

“Why did we stop?” Wanda’s confused voice sounded from the middle seat, and you turned to answer her. She had put her headphones around the back of her neck to talk, but you could faintly hear the music still playing from them.

“We needed to sort out the seating arrangement. And Sam needed to pee”

She frowned slightly, “But he went half an hour ago”

“See!” Bucky exclaimed from beside you, shutting the passenger door. 

You gave him a withering glare, and once Sam had finished up and was back in the car, pulled back out onto the road. 

For ten minutes, the journey went well. You were having a quiet conversation with Bucky, Wanda was listening to her music, Clint was reading the Hunger Games, Thor was sleeping, Steve was drawing, and Nat and Sam were shamelessly flirting. You let yourself relax, enjoying the drive and the small talk with the super soldier next to you. 

Your phone rang, and put it through to the car with the Bluetooth system in place. It was from Bruce, after all. He was in Tony’s car with Vision, Pietro and all the camping supplies.

“Hey, Bruce” You spoke, “What’s up?”

“Uh, Tony forgot his… What was it?” His voice went quieter, then you could faintly hear Tony’s before the scientist spoke louder, “He forgot his mark CIII”

“Why the hell does he need his mark CIII?” 

“I don’t know, something about if we need to get emergency supplies”

“We have cars and…. You know what, just put him on the line”

There was a few seconds of silence and movement, then you heard Tony practically whining like a child, “I need to go back and get my suit”

“Why?” You demanded. By this point, everyone in your car had gone silent, listening to the conversation. They knew how you got with long journeys, and a part of you wondered if they were trying to wind you up for fun. 

“Because… I do”

“That is the shittiest reasoning I’ve ever heard, and I’m with Wilson right now”

“Hey!” Sam called out, evidently pissed off.

“But I need the suit, Y/N!” Tony replied, trying to charm you into letting him go back. You were having none of it.

“Anthony Edward Stark, there is no way in hell that you are going back for that suit!”

“Too late. We’ll catch up with you” 

Tony hung up the phone, and for a moment you were confused as to why he would say that. That was, until you saw his car drive speedily past yours, back towards New York City. 

You pursed your lips and gripped the steering wheel so tight your knuckles went white, “We are not stopping for the next five hours and twenty minutes. Is that clear?”

There were a few incoherent mumbles, and you realised that earth’s mightiest heroes were actually scared of you when you were mad.

“Good” You plastered on a fake smile, “We are going to get to Moose Lake in one piece, without killing each other”

It really wasn’t as easy as that. With this lot, it never was. 


	2. Part 2 - The Gas Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful mission, the team all decide that they need a holiday. What they didn’t know was that the holiday would be worse than the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part 2 - I hope it’s not too bad, and if you guys have any feedback please feel free to give it to me

Around forty-five minutes down the road, you passed signs for a gas station, which elicited a series of whiney “(Y/N), I’m hungry”, “Lady (Y/N), I require sustenance”, and “Pull over! I need to pee!”

Knowing that they wouldn’t shut up until you did what they said, you turned into the gas station and looked each one in the eye, “Go pee, then get your food and drink, then were back on the road. Got it?”

Within five minutes, you were all in line, waiting for the bathroom. Apparently, there had been some very bad traffic that you just about managed to miss, so when it cleared everyone needed to go pee. To be fair, some of them were waiting for nearly four hours, but when they insisted on taking selfies with the Earth’s Mightiest Heroes while in a queue, it was kind of annoying. Steve, always the gentleman, took a photo with nearly everyone, but even he got a bit tired of it. Bucky, along with Clint, just glared at anyone that came near them, Sam was, well, Sam, really, and Thor somehow managed to get a pair of sunglasses. 

Wanda managed to make you and Nat forgettable to the naked eye thanks to her abilities, though there were some close calls and second glances, along with the jealous glares from the boys. 

After nearly twenty minutes, you had finished up, and were about to go back to the car when you heard an almighty crash from behind you. Quickly, you turned, hand going to where your gun would be and ready to assess the danger, but then you just got even more mad.

“Who showed Thor the slot machines?”

Angry, you stalked over to where the god of thunder was apologising to one of the people on duty and trying to make the situation better, but he was really just making it worse. He must have knocked it over when he was trying to use it, and there was no doubt in your mind that he had been told to do the wrong thing entirely. Meanwhile, Buck and Sam were stood in the corner laughing their asses off.

Oh, they were dead. They were so, so dead.

You grabbed them by their necks and pinned them against the wall.

“What part of a low profile holiday did you not understand?” you hissed, eyes screaming bloody murder. “I leave you for what? Two minutes and then you get Thor to break something. Not cool. If you weren’t both so bloody useful to the team I would gut you both right here.”

“Aw, was that a complime-nghh.”

Sam had tried to sass his way out of it, but you tightened your hold on his neck. A glance at Bucky told you that he was keeping in line but clearly trying not to laugh, and once you were satisfied that they had gotten the message you let them go, rolling your eyes when Sam coughed dramatically. 

Still, everyone was so much more relaxed now than they were a week ago. The mission had taken the energy out of everyone, including yourself, and you knew that the break would do all of the team some good, Bruce especially. Turning into the big guy really took it out of him and he needed a few days to just relax and enjoy the scenery. From what you knew there were plenty of activities, and there was even an archery activity - something that you had no doubt Clint would do and win against children. 

Sam and Bucky had headed off towards the others, where Nat was waiting for them with her arms crossed and a cold look in her eyes. It was a joke, and they all knew it, but it didn’t make the fault in the men’s steps any less funny. God, those two was shit scared of the assassin. 

Shaking your head, you gave one last apologetic smile to the other customers before heading back out to the car, definitely not ready to face the rest of the journey.

But hey, at least you had music.


End file.
